Você não odeia?
by bitemealienboy
Summary: Você não odeia o jeito como ela joga o cabelo por cima do ombro? Ok, Rose, você tem um cabelo bonito, ok, ok... Argh, tudo nela me irrita!


**Você não odeia?**

- Sua prima consegue mesmo ser um saco, hein?

- Desculpe por isso. - disse Albus, mas não parecia ligar muito.

- Eu não devia me surpreender, entretanto. Ela cresceu com você. - Scorpius riu.

Albus revirou os olhos, sem parar de escrever a sua redação. Scorpius detestava quando ele fazia isso; ficava absorto em algo - qualquer coisa, desde a leitura de um livro até observar a calmaria do lago no domingo de manhã -, Albus tinha a esquisita habilidade de simplesmente apagar todo o resto do mundo quando se concentrava.

Scorpius odiava pessoas assim. Ironicamente, Albus era um de seus melhores amigos. Mas ele, diferente do Potter, era muito agitado pra conseguir se concentrar totalmente em descrever os doze usos para o sangue de dragão, obrigado. Scorpius era hiperativo e não aguentaria passar mais uma hora quietinho na biblioteca.

- Ela se acha realmente muito superior, não é?

Ele estava se referindo à cena de alguns minutos atrás, quando Rose entrou na biblioteca e correu até eles. Ignorando Scorpius, como de costume, ela pediu ajuda ao primo em uma lição de Adivinhação ("Aquela professora é impossível, Al, não há nada que eu escreva que a faça satisfeita!", choramingou ela). Scorpius, sem perder uma oportunidade, se apressou em ironizar ("Nossa, Weasley, deve ser horrível ter alguém que não te ama nem bajula o tempo todo, principalmente em se tratando de um professor", uma vez que, Rose era uma das garotas mais espertas do ano dela e isso implicava em ser querida por todos, se não a maioria dos professores). Por algum motivo, isso pareceu aborrecê-la - o que, obviamente, sempre fora o objetivo (da vida) de Scorpius ("Ah, que engraçado, Malfoy! Talvez, se você se concentrasse assim pra estudar, seu pergaminho tivesse algo mais escrito, além do seu nome!"). Depois de ela se afastar e se sentar algumas mesas adiante, Scorpius olhou pra baixo para encontrar "Redação de UMA SACA DE BOSTA, 6º ano" escrito em letras vermelhas e brilhantes em seu pergaminho. ("Estou rolando de rir, Weasley! Não perde a oportunidade de exibir seus feitiçozinhos") Mas ela o ignorou e continuou escrevendo e consultando seu livro.

Ser ignorado o irritava, principalmente quando se tratava de Rose - o que acontecia quase sempre. Por isso Scorpius sempre chamava a atenção dela com as piadinhas. Vê-la com raiva lhe agradava demais, ele ficava orgulhoso de colocar a garota em tal estado de fúria e descontrole.

Afinal, o contrário de amor é indiferença, não ódio.

Não que, é claro, alguém estivesse falando sobre amor. Claro que não, dã, isso foi só um exemplo, não era como se ele...

- Só cale a boca, ok? Ela vai ficar furiosa e encher a minha paciência no almoço. "Aquele Malfoy idiota, sempre zombando, aposto que perde a vida mas não a piada. Arrogante estúpido, tomara que a Lula Gigante o"...

- Ela fala de mim? - Scorpius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, qual é, Scorp! Você enche até não poder mais, é claro que ela reclama de você.

Scorpius sorriu.

- Não me chame de Scorp, não é masculino o suficiente.

- Eu não vou te chamar de Scorpionsmaster, isso parece nome de...

- Isso é um apelido digno, ok?

- É idiota. - Albus revirou os olhos - Mas eu não devia me surpreender, não é? Você por si só já é a idiotice.

Scorpius decidiu ignorar, ele não ia mudar o assunto ainda.

- Eu só estava dizendo que não acredito que ela seja da sua família. Ela é esnobe!

- Rose não é "esnobe", ela só esnoba _você_. - assinalou Albus.

- Bom, isso faz dela uma esnobe. Sempre agindo como se eu não existisse. - o garoto balançou a cabela - Tsc, tsc, e eu achando que o preconceito da sua família já era. Aparentemente, Malfoys não são bons o suficiente...

Albus suspirou audivelmente.

- Ninguém da minha família...

- Ela tem preconceito comigo!

- _Porque você é um idiota!_ Agora que esclarecemos tudo, será que eu podia terminar minha redação?

Scorpius fez uma careta, mas parou de falar... Por vinte segundos.

- E ela fica sempre esfregando na minha cara os meus defeitos, isso não se faz...

- Aham.

-... Quer dizer, eu tenho dificuldades, mas nem todos nós somos "superdotados", ok?

- Aham.

- Eu me sinto rebaixado!

- Sei.

Scorpius estava agora encarando a garota abertamente, mas ela não notou, ou fingiu não notar. O segundo pensamento o deixou irritado.

- E você não odeia quando ela fica fazendo aquele "negócinho"!

- "Negócinho"? Não seria "negóciozinho"...?

- Não me corrija enquanto falo mal de sua prima. E sim, é aquele _negócinho _com o cabelo. Fica jogando o cabelo pra trás dos ombros... "Ok, Rose, nós entendemos, você tem um cabelo bonito, ok, ok"...

Albus não parecia estar escutando mais, mas o amigo nem notou, falar era bom. E falar de Rose era um de seus passatempos preferidos. Quer dizer, falar mal dela...

- E seria bom se ela parasse de mexer o nariz daquele jeito, me faz lembrar um coelhinho. É irritante. Tudo nela é irritante! O "esnobismo", o cabelo bonito... Tudo! Argh!

Albus tinha parado de responder há algum tempo, mas ao perceber a exaltação de Scorpius, ergueu a cabeça de leve e franziu a testa.

- Você fala um bocado dela pra alguém que não a suporta, hein?

Algumas mesas adiante, Rose teve o prazer de ver Scorpius Malfoy corar, e teve que esconder um risinho com a mão. Ela juntou suas coisas e passou pela mesa deles, a caminho da saída.

- Obrigada por nada, Al. Até mais, Saca de Bosta.

E jogou o cabelo por sobre o ombro.

* * *

><p><strong>Só experimentando um casal que eu amo, mas sobre o qual nunca escrevi. :)<strong>

**Espero que tenha ficado legal, sei lá, eu gostei bastante do perfil dos personagens. Reviews**?


End file.
